This project proposes the study of the effects of psychotropic drugs on the cerebral metabolism of norepinephrine and dopamine utilizing measurement of the endogenous levels of the major norepinephrine metabolite in brain, 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl glycol (MHPG) and the major dopamine metabolites in striatal tissue, homovanillic acid (HVA) and dihydroxyphenylacetic acid (DOPAC). In parallel with these animal studies, the effect of these drugs on cerebral catecholamine metabolism in man will be evaluated by assay of these metabolites in cerebrospinal fluid before and after drug therapy. Measurements will be made using highly sensitive and specific gas-liquid chromatographic procedures. The clinical studies will be directed by Drs. Samuel Gershon and Baron Shopsin of the department of psychiatry of the NYU College of Medicine.